You're the Biggest Distraction Ever
by H.U.soldier13
Summary: Every time Amy gets distracted by Reagan, and bad shit happens.
1. Chapter 1: Lip Bite

**I was bored, and I drank some creative juice (alcohol. Just kidding, I meant coffee), so I started writing this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Faking it or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p>Have I mentioned how clumsy I am? Especially around Reagan. Like literally, I have to concentrate on my feet just so I don't face plant into the ground. But she's really good at distracting me, so eventually I turn my focus onto her instead of my feet.<p>

Right now she's rummaging in a pile of CDs, looking for certain one. I couldn't remember what she told me it was called because when she told me, she was doing the lip bite. Those lip bites were like the biggest distraction ever I swear. And she's doing it right now, too.

"Shrimp girl, do I have something on my face?" She asked, putting a CD back onto the rack.

"No, why?"

"You're staring." She grinned.

"Sorry." I blushed, looking away. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see her grin spread even wider.

"It's okay, don't apologize. I'm actually quite flattered someone as cute as you is staring." She looked over at me. I could feel my blush spread. "You're even cuter when you blush."

That made me blush even more, if that was even possible. She turned her attention back to the rack, with a huge smirk on her face. She knew what she was doing to me with her teasing. Two could play that game.

I went right behind her, putting one arm around her stomach, pulling her closer. I felt her tense up since she definitely wasn't expecting me to do that. I let my hand run up her arm, reaching for the CDs. I leaned closer to her ear, letting my lips barely touch her ear.

"What was that CD you wanted?" I whispered in her ear. I felt her body tremble as she shivered.

"Uh- It was called-" She was struggling to tell me until a voice interrupted her.

"Ew, guys get a room. We're in a music store." Lauren's voice reached my ears. I glanced behind my shoulder to see Lauren, Theo and Shane heading toward us.

"Oh c'mon, Lauren. I know you think they're adorable." Shane said. Lauren rolled her eyes at him, but her smile told a different story.

"You're looking for The Neighbourhood's CD right?" Shane asked.

Reagan nodded. "Will you help me look for it? Because Shrimp Girl over here, can't seem to stop staring."

"Hey, it's so not my fault that you're the biggest distraction ever." I defended myself.

Reagan smirked, raising her eyebrow. I was sort of surprised I wasn't already drooling.

"C'mon Amy let's go search over here." Shane said, walking down the aisle toward some other racks.

I pecked Reagan on the lips, letting my arms fall to my side. "I'll be back in a bit." I started stepping backwards. She started biting her lip again, watching me go. I really wanted, right then and there, to drag her out of the store and straight to her apartment.

"Amy wait! Be caref-" Theo started saying as I turned around, my body coming in contact with a rack of CDs. The rack ended up falling over during the impact, CDs spilling all over the floor.

"Shit." I said, glancing up at the cashier. He gave me a glare as he was helping a customer. If looks could kill, I would probably be dead.

"Oh my god, Shrimps, are you okay?" Reagan asked, grabbing my face, while Lauren was chuckling. I glared at her.

I nodded. "I told you."

"What?" She looked at me confused.

"I told you were a distraction." I smiled at her. I glanced down at my feet, where all the CDs had landed. "Better clean these up before the workers decide to kill me."

She snorted as she started grabbing the CDs.

* * *

><p><strong>This actually happened to me. And it sucked. So lesson of the day don't crash into shelves because it hurts. Like a bitch.<strong>

**Search up The Neighbourhood. They're great band :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Rosebushes

**This one was a bit weird to me. But that's probably because it's three in the morning when I wrote this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Faking it or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p>One look. That's all it took. It's all that took for me to fall. Into some fucking rosebushes. With thorns. I bet you can imagine my pain. Before I tell you how I fell into rosebushes, let me start from the beginning.<p>

When I woke up that morning, I was freaking out. Why was I freaking out? Because I was going to meet Reagan's cousin. Her favorite cousin. So I have to give a good impression because his opinion actually mattered to Reagan.

I think she said his name was Danny. Wait I can't even remember his name? Wow I was already fucking this up.

I started pacing around my room, freaking out even more if that was possible. I was too busy trying to figure out his name, so I didn't notice Lauren standing by the bathroom door.

"Can you please stop moving around?" Lauren asked. My head snapped over to where she was standing. "What are you even freaking about anyways?"

"I'm going to meet some of Reagan's cousin today. And I can't even remember her cousin's name. And I'm already fucking this up-" I started ranting until she interrupted me.

"You need to chill. I'm pretty sure he'll love you, so just stop freaking out." Lauren reassured me.

"But what if-" The doorbell rang. My eyes widened in horror. "Shit."

"Breathe." Lauren said. I let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding. "Now please stop freaking out, okay? I know for a fact that they will love you because you're basically impossible to hate."

"You think so?" I asked.

She nodded. "I actually don't have the slightest clue why I hated you before because you're a really great person." She paused. "And I swear, if you tell anyone I told you that, I'll kill you."

"Thanks, Lauren."

She made a shooing motion with her hands. "Go save your girlfriend. She's probably getting interrogated by your mom again."

"Right." We stepped out of my room. "You're coming by later right?"

She nodded. "With Theo."

"Okay, see you there."

I walked down the stairs to find Reagan standing there with my mother talking about something. When my mom saw me coming towards them, she automatically stopped talking.

"I guess I'll have to tell you the rest of the story next time, Reagan." She whispered to Reagan, making her smile.

I eyed my mother suspiciously. "Tell her what?"

"Oh nothing, nothing at all."

"Mom-"

Reagan came to her rescue. "Ready to go, Shrimp girl?" My mother looked at her gratefully. I could just imagine the embarrassing stories my mother was going to tell her.

"Yeah, let's go."

It's like she knew I was freaking out. She there grinning, the whole ride over to her aunt's house. And then there was me. I was constantly wiping my hands on my pants because they were sweaty. And my foot wouldn't stop tapping on the car floor.

Reagan reached over, taking my hand in hers, intertwining our fingers together. "Chill, Shrimp girl. He's gonna love you."

"But what if-"

"No buts. He will." She kissed the back of my hand, taking the key out of the ignition with her other hand.

"Ready?" I nodded, letting go of her hand, so I could get out of her truck.

Reagan walked around the truck, grabbing my hand again leading me into the house. She knocked on the door, and a few seconds later it flung open.

"Hey Andy. Amy this is Andy, my cousin. Andy this is Amy, my girlfriend." I looked down at the boy, flashing him a smile.

"Wow you weren't lying. You actually do have a girlfriend." He said, looking at me. "You know, I thought she made you up. But apparently not. She hasn't mentioned a girl in like years, so-"

"Can you please stop talking?" Reagan asked, pushing him inside. I could already tell I was going to like this kid.

* * *

><p>Okay, so I'm pretty sure I have made a great impression so far. As Reagan put it, Danny and I were both dorks, so it wasn't really surprising that we got along well.<p>

Shane, Duke, Lauren, and Theo joined us shortly after on the patio. There was rosebushes surrounding the patio around the bottom, so I definitely wasn't going anywhere near them. Well at least that was until Danny accidently dropped his bag in there. I obviously didn't think it through and I decided to attempt to be awesome, and get it for him.

"Oh my god, please be careful." Reagan said, as I climbed onto a rock near the bag. I stretched out, nearly losing my balance, and clutched it.

"You got it!" Danny cheered. I looked up at Reagan. She had this look on her face, that just read_, I really want to kiss you right now because you just saved my cousins bag from rosebushes._ I leaned a tiny bit forward, distracted by Reagan, and instantly regretted that decision, as I completely lost my balance on the rock.

My body clashed with the rosebushes, and I felt a thousand thorns piercing the skin on my legs and arms. A few seconds later, I felt hands grabbing my body out of the rosebushes, my arms and legs getting cut by some of the thorns when they pulled me out. Next thing I knew, I was laying on the couch in the living room, while Lauren attempted to take out all the thorns from my body with her tweezers. While she was doing that, I was looking at Reagan freaking out about me falling into some bushes. The thought of me falling into some bushes was sort of hilarious to me now.

After what felt like forever, Lauren pulled out the last one, moving away, so Reagan could kneel next to me.

"I told you to be careful." She said, grabbing my hand. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good. By the way, I told you so."

"You told me what?"

"You're the biggest distraction ever."

* * *

><p><strong>Never fall in rosebushes. Trust me it hurts.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Wal-Mart

**This one is kind of short so I'm sorry. It's stupid finals week, so I was supposed to be studying (fuck that), but ya know instead I wrote this. I might possibly fail my final, but whatever.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Faking it or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p>"Oh god, I really don't like you right now." I glared at Reagan. She was practically on the floor laughing, clutching her stomach. After she was done laughing for like five minutes, she stood up straight coming up to me.<p>

"C'mon, I know you still like me." She smirked, edging closer to me, close enough so that I could feel her breath on my cheek. Her smile got even wider when she felt me tense up because she knows how nervous she can make me. I just shook my head, definitely not trusting my voice.

"Hey, guys, no PDA in Wal-Mart please." Lauren said from behind us. I turned around to see her heading toward us, leading Theo by the hand.

"What happened?" Theo asked, looking around at the ground. There were a bunch of apples on the ground because Reagan decided to distract me, yet again. Definitely no surprises there. As always, she came a little too close to me while I was trying to get the apples, making me accidently grab one from the bottom of the stack causing the others to fall off. From the looks that some of the workers gave me, you could tell they were probably quite pissed off at me.

"Don't tell me she distracted you again?" Lauren asked, starting to help me pick them up.

I nodded. "You know how she is."

"Whatever. You're just a little klutz." Reagan teased.

"Hey, don't be mean." I said, finally picking up the last apple.

"But you're my cute little klutz." She said, pecking me lightly on the lips. I grinned, feeling slightly better.

"Alright let's go get some tortillas." She grabbed my hand, practically skipping into the aisle that had the tortillas in them. One thing I learned recently, was that she really loved tortillas, so much that she could basically live off them. We went walking down the aisle looking for salsa to go with the burritos she wanted to make us.

After getting the rest of the things she needed for the burritos, we just started wandering around Wal-Mart, trying to find other things we could buy. Then Reagan pointed at something behind me. "Oh, look!"

She started walking towards whatever she was pointing at. I looked behind me to where she was headed, but I kept walking slowly, pushing the cart with me. Big mistake, on my part. Just saying.

I walked the cart straight into a pole. Like a complete idiot. The cart obviously, bounced off the pole, knocking me right on my ass. In front of everyone. At least some people had the decency to hide their faces when they started laughing at me, unlike Reagan and Lauren who were basically rolling on the floor, dying from laughter.

Wiping tears from her eyes, Reagan at least decided to come help me up while she continued to laugh at my failure. "Shrimp girl, are you okay?" She managed to ask me between laughs.

"You know, I actually starting to think you distract me on purpose." I pouted, crossing my arms.

"I don't." She defended herself. She put her arms around me. "You're just my little klutz."

"Maybe, we should come to the store with you guys more often. This was just too hilarious." Lauren said, clutching her side.

"Not funny." I shook my head, hoping that I wouldn't do something else that was embarrassing.

"Oh trust me it was." Lauren reassured me.

Reagan held up the item that caused me to fall on my ass. "Hey, at least we now have marshmallows. Oh yeah, can we go get Kool-Aid?" Reagan asked, jumping up and down, almost pouting like a little child.

"Lead the way." She started doing her little skip thing again, going ahead of us, heading to where they had the Kool-Aid. I definitely couldn't stay mad at her when she was acting that adorable, even though she causes me to do embarrassing crap every time we see each other. She started running back to us clutching Kool-Aid and Lemonade in her hands.

"Okay, guys I'm good to go now." She put them in the cart, and then putting an arm around me." C'mon, my little klutz. Let's go before you do something else that's hilarious."

* * *

><p><strong>Don't go walk into a pole. :) Or, you know, drop apples all over the floor.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Tortillas

**And I updated, yet again. In less than two days. Because, you know, I ain't got no life and definitely don't have to study for finals( just kidding I do have to study, but I'm a huge procrastinator.) ****This made me really hungry just writing it. Just saying.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Faking it.**

* * *

><p>After finishing up Theo's burrito for his lunch during his shift the next day (because he was practically on his knees begging for one), Reagan carried her burrito over to the table, sitting next to me.<p>

"It's your turn next time." Reagan said, munching on her burrito.

I looked up at her in question. "For what?"

"To make dinner."

"Are you sure? I mean, I'm not exactly a good cook." I said, taking a bite of the burrito she made me. It was probably the best burrito I've ever tasted.

"Yeah I'm sure. I'll even do the dishes."

I grinned. "Fine, I'll make dinner, even though we are both probably going to regret it afterwards. What do you want me to make?"

"Tacos?" We said at the same time.

* * *

><p>So far the cooking wasn't going too bad. I mean I kind of overcooked the ground beef just a tiny bit, but otherwise everything was going well. While the tortilla warmed up on the stove, I glanced over at Reagan. She was setting up the table while glancing at the TV every so often.<p>

She bent over the table to put a glass near the plate there. Her dark blue V-neck gave me the perfect view of what was underneath her shirt. I unconsciously licked my lips, as she stood up straight. She was so hot that I could literally smell smoke. Wait why does it smell like smoke?

"Shrimp girl?"

"Uh- Yeah?" I asked.

"You done burning that tortilla?" She asked, smirking. I frowned, wondering what she was talking about until I remembered about the tortilla. I flipped around, grabbing the smoking tortilla off the stove.

"Shit." I discarded the burned tortilla in the trash, and quickly put another one on the stove. Shane and Duke were coming over so I really need to have the food done before. I decided no more looking at Reagan while attempting to cook. But it was really hard not to stare. She was such a distraction.

I finished up two tortillas, and placed a third on the stove. I was still forcing myself not to look at Reagan, when I heard some glass break behind me. I glanced over my shoulder to see what she broke, and she bent over at just the right time, giving me a great view of her-

Oh god, brain please stop thinking dirty. I'm really starting to feel like a fifteen year-old boy.

As my brain, started going crazy, thinking up ways in which we would end up on Reagan's bed, she stood up, smirking at me, with pieces of glass in her hand.

"Liked the view, Shrimp girl?" She teased, throwing the glass in the trash.

"I loved it actually." I said, grinning at her. Her cheeks grew a bit red when I said that.

"I would get that tortilla if I was you." I could smell the smoke again, and I knew I burned another one. Again. I turned around pulling it off the stove, throwing it into the trash along with the other one.

"You're distracting me." I said, replacing the tortilla with another one.

"I'm not doing anything. You're just acting like a teenage boy right now." She said. I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Well if you want me to end up burning down your apartment, keep giving me great views. I'm definitely not complaining. Although, your landlord might get pissed off." She just smiled at me, as she swept up the little pieces of glass. I looked away before her body could distract me again, deciding that I was going to look at her again until after I was finished cooking.

I took the tortilla off and placed it on a plate, filling it up with ground beef and other toppings. I repeated the process for three more tacos. Then I started warming up more tortillas.

I got ready four tacos for each of us, just in time for when Shane and Duke arrived. They said the tacos weren't bad, but I was sure they were lying. I mean, they tasted pretty weird to me.

After everyone had eaten, they went to go watch Breaking Bad. They got so invested into the show, that they literally started shouting at the TV during the intense scenes.

I got up to go fill my glass with more of the lemonade that Reagan had made. As I was serving my glass, I looked at Reagan. She was laughing at something that Shane had said, and then she looked over at me. She smiled, biting her lip. Then raised her eyebrow at me, her smile turning into a smirk.

I looked down realizing that I overfilled my glass to the point that it was spilling over. She had distracted me. Again.

* * *

><p><strong>Now I bet everyone is hungry and wants some tortillas. And Whatever you do guys, don't burn 'em. Just don't.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Banana Peels

**Yay! I'm done with finals and I'm on Christmas break. So I'm probably going to update a lot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Faking it or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p>I hate stairs. Normal people can walk up the stairs with falling, right? Well, I guess I'm not normal because I couldn't even make it up like three steps. But I guess that wasn't totally my fault either.<p>

I'm sure this isn't really surprising anymore. Reagan distracted me. Again. For like the millionth time this week. Okay, I might just be exaggerating that last part, just a tiny bit, but seriously it feels like she's distracts me every five seconds.

Like right now, I just fell down the stairs with two boxes in my hands. Why did I fall down the stairs? Because Reagan does not know the meaning of a damn trash can, that's why.

I was just trying to be the nice girlfriend that I was, and help Reagan carry up boxes up to her room. Which were heavy as hell. Like seriously, did she have bricks in the damn box?

While I was carrying the boxes, she was eating a banana. And I guess she thought it would be a great idea to drop the banana peel on the stairs. But I didn't see her drop it on the third step. Big mistake, right there.

She reached the top of the stairs first since she was just holding a few bags, opening her bedroom door, shuffling inside. As I was just reaching the third step, I heard her scream up there.

I froze in terror, thinking up the worst scenarios that could possibly happen right now. Then I got my feet working again, rushing up the stairs, with the stupid boxes still in my hands. My right foot stepped right on the banana peel, making my leg slide forward. The quick movement caused me to lose my balance, sending me stumbling right back down the stairs. On the way down, I banged my head on the banister, making spots flash before my eyes.

I must have hit my head pretty hard because I just laid on the floor, hearing movement upstairs. I tried getting up, but I got dizzy, so I laid back down.

Then Reagan popped up at her bedroom door. "Shrimp girl?" Her eyes widened when she saw me sprawled across the floor with the boxes on top of me. "Amy! Oh my god-" She started rushing down the stairs so fast I was scared she was going to fall off, too. "What happened?"

I sat up slowly, so I wouldn't get dizzy. "Are you okay?"

"I am okay? You're the one on the floor." She grabbed my arm helping me over to the couch.

"But I heard you scream. What happened?"

"Oh…Uh- there was a spider." She muttered.

"You screamed because of a spider?"

"Yes. I'm like really terrified of spiders." She admitted. "Anyways, how did you end up on the floor?"

"Oh you know, slipped on that damn banana peel because I tried running up the stairs when I heard you scream." I said. "What did I say about the damn banana peels?"

"You said to throw them away." She said, looking guilty.

"This is the second time I slipped on your banana peel. Stop trying to Mario Cart people with the damn banana peels. Next time, can you please, for the sake of my head, throw them away?" I asked, clutching my head, which was throbbing.

She nodded, getting up. "Okay, I'll throw it away." She grabbed the banana peel, going into her kitchen to throw it away. She returned with a pack of ice, and made me lean back into the cushions of the couch to place the pack onto my head.

"You might have a bruise." She said, rubbing my head. She placed a kiss on my forehead. "I'm sorry. Can I kiss it better?"

I smiled as she leaned in. I felt her tongue run over my bottom lip asking for entrance. Just as it was getting good, she pulled away. I almost groaned. "I have something else for you."

I raised my eyebrows. "Does it involve us being on your bed?"

"I swear, sometimes I think I'm dating a teenage boy." She said. "But nope, it's something else. Let me go get it." She got up going back into the kitchen, bringing a box back. I smiled, already knowing what was in the box.

"It's a peace offering." She handed me the box. "So from the smile you're giving me, I'm guessing you forgive me?" She asked, putting on her best puppy dog eyes.

"Trust me, I already forgave you before the donuts."

"Good. Now I'm hoping that we can return to what we were doing before?" She suggested. I quickly nodded, but as she leaned down, her doorbell rang. I growled as she moved away.

"It's probably Shane. He said he was coming over today." She said to me. She shouted for them to come in.

The door burst open, revealing Shane with Karma and Liam behind him. He rushed through to give Reagan a hug (because in Shane's words, she's the best lesbian ever.) Karma walked in going straight to me.

"Woah, what happened to your head?" She asked. Just as she asked that, we hear a huge thump. I lift my head up from the pillow to see Liam spread out on the floor, holding his head.

"That's what happened to me." I said to Karma, as she quickly went over to his side.

"Oops. " Reagan muttered. "I may have dropped part of my banana there. I just Mario Carted your ass, Liam. Just saying."

* * *

><p><strong>When I was little, I never thought you could actually slip on a banana. But I obviously learned the hard way. Whatever you do don't slip on bananas.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Wrong Class

**Here's the next chapter! Sorry it took long to update, kept getting distracted by other things. For those of you who like Oliver, he comes out for like a few sentences.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Faking it or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p>I smiled as she pecked me on the cheek. Reagan had just parked the truck in front of Hester to drop me off for the day.<p>

"Have fun in algebra, Shrimps." She smirked at me. She knew how much I really hated algebra.

"You know it's going to be unbearable. Especially since you're not going to be in there with me." I pouted.

This time she pecked me on the lips, lingering for a few seconds. "You're such a sap."

"Only for you." I said. "You sure you don't just want to take me back to your apartment? We could continue last night."

"You know, you're making it really hard to be a good influence. And if you keep saying shit like that, I might not even let you out of this truck."

"I definitely wouldn't complain." I said.

She sighed. "No we can't, get out of my truck. Go to class."

"Oh, c'mon. I really don't have to go to class-"

Reagan shook her head. "Nope! You already missed yesterday because of me."

"But I don't want-"

"If you go to class, I'll bring you donuts during lunch."

I sighed. "Fine, then."

"That's all it took to get you to agree? Maybe I should offer donuts more often."

I shook my head at her. "You're unbelievable."

She gave me a slower kiss, breaking away from me as I started to get into it. "I'll see you at lunch."

I reluctantly got out of her truck, and started walking to the building. When I looked back, she was already pulling out of the parking space.

"You're actually here today!" I heard Karma say, jogging over to me.

"Sadly, yes."

"Oh come on it'll be fun." Karma said, trying to cheer me up. I groaned as the bell rang. Math class was anything but fun.

I started walking to class, pulling out my phone on the way there to text Reagan. "_My heart."_

I only had to wait a few seconds before I felt my phone vibrate. "_What about your heart?"_

_"__It hurts."_

_"__Why does it hurt?"_

_"__Because it misses you."_

_"__You're such a sap." _I smiled, turning into the classroom. I sat down in my usual seat, near the side of the room. The bell rang as people poured into the classroom.

_"__I know. Only for you." _ I quickly texted her, before putting my phone away.

I looked around the classroom. It looked really different from the last time I had been in there. Everything was completely different from the posters to how all the desks were positioned. Even the people were different. Wait a sec-?

"Amy, did you transfer in here?" I heard a voice from behind me. I turned around to see Oliver looking at me.

"No I didn't transfer."

"Then why are you in AP English?" He asked.

"Uh… I thought this was my math class." Then the realization sunk in. "I just walked into the wrong classroom, didn't I?"

"Yeah, I think you did."

"Idiot." I muttered to myself. I grabbed my bag, standing up. "Okay, well I'ma go to my real class now."

I sped walk out of the classroom, hoping that nobody else noticed me. I pulled out my phone.

_"__You distracted me again."_

_"__How'd I manage to do that? I'm not even next to you."_

_"__When I was texting you, I walked into the wrong class."_

_"__Well that was a fail on your part. By the way tell Shane I said hi!"_

I was about to reply back before she sent another message. "_Put your phone away before you walk into a pole or something."_

I snorted. "_See you at lunch then." _I put my phone away, walking to math class. When I walked in, teacher frowned at me, which was not really surprising.

"Nice of you to join us, Miss Raudenfeld. Take your seat." She said, before continuing to write problems on the bored.

"Why are you late?" Shane whispered as I sat down by him. "Did Reagan come back for a quickie?

"No, I wish. She did tell me to say hi to you, though."

"Okay, if Reagan didn't make you late, what did?"

"Well, it kinda was Reagan who made me late." I admitted. "She distracted me."

"Again?" He shook his head. "What'd she do this time?"

"I was texting her and I walked into the wrong class."

He chuckled. "That was a fail."

* * *

><p><strong>In this chapter, Amy didn't fall or get hurt. I'm proud. Just kidding. Anyways, don't walk into the wrong class. Ever. It's embarrassing, trust me.<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
